metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Ptolemaic Army
The Ptolemaic Army serves as the main antagonists of Metal Slug 5. Their motives are unclear, but are likely to center around world domination. Ptolemaic Storyline It is unknown how long the Ptolemaic Army had been around, but their first notable operation was to raid a Regular Army facility responsible for the creation of Metal Slugs. During this operation, a disc containing data on the Metal Slugs was stolen and the Ptolemaic Army became the first faction to utilize Metal Slugs besides the Regular Army. This disc also contained information on the Rebel Army's vehicles, which they used and modified for their own personal use. The Regular Army tracked down units of the Ptolemaic Army to a place known as the "Corridor of Fire". Ptolemaic soldiers were spotted in the area, and it seemed that they had allied themselves with local natives. The P.F. Squad and the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. attack the Ptolemaic's position to recover the secrets and destroy the paramilitary syndicate in one fell swoop. After the "Corridor of Fire" mission, a few of the natives come across a cultist mask, which fell from the sky. Confused as to what to do, one of them puts it on, and gets struck by blue lightning, which apparently grants him special abilities. During the third and fourth missions, the group continues to encounter a masked shaman with red hood, wearing the same mask, who is seen commanding the lower ranks. As to whether or not he was the same native from before is unknown, but it seems he gains power, and soon controls the Ptolemaic Army. The short cutscene after the first mission does not make this clear. The following missions take both squads to other four locations where units of the Ptolemaic Army are stationed. These include a secret underwater Ptolemaic Metal Slug production facility, an abandoned warehouse in New York that the Ptolemaic Army was using as a battle armor production facility. In the squad's final mission, they attack the remaining Ptolemaic forces in the ravaged city of Osaka. Both squads come across a tall structure, which can be seen from the highway, and climb it to the top. The final showdown takes place here, against a great demon known only as the Evil Spirit Incarnate. The conflict ends with the demon being defeated. However, it flies away before its true identity could be revealed. With this, the Ptolemaic threat seems to be at an end. Units of the Army Leader *Ptolemaios Commanders *Yoshino *Dragunov *Caroline Others *Veronica *Sisilia *Towa *Mira Infantry *Ptolemaic Infantry Vehicles *Black Hound *Hover Vehicle *Hover Unit *Utility Van *Ptolemaic Slug *Wall Drone *Units *Mammoth Tower *Ptolemaic flight mech Upgraded Rebel Army vehicles The data on the disc also contained data about the Rebel Army vehicles, so the Ptolemaic Army used these designs and improved upon them. *Girida-O *Di-Cokka *M-15A Bradley *Flying Tara *Eaca-B *R-Shobu *MH-6J Masknell *Nop-03 Sarubia *Landseek *Mini-Sub 88 Boss vehicles The big vehicles of the Ptolemaic army. *Metal Rear *Shooting Ray *Wall Crawler *Sandmarine *Stone Turtle (Unused) Trivia ]] *Unlike the Rebel Army, most of the Ptolemaic Army vehicles don't show their "faction symbol" on them. Sandmarine is an exception, featuring it on its side. *The Ptolemaic Army creates the bulk of their technology based on concepts from both the Regular Army and the Rebel Army, enhancing them in ways to make them more powerful to suit.